Spirit's Night Out
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: My Halloween special. Nick and Yuki encounter an old mansion haunted by three crazy picture-taking ghosts. Can they figure out exactly what's going on before the ghosts drive them out into the night?


We begin the story on the outside of an old, dilapidated mansion. It's raining heavily, and thunder flashes at random intervals.

We cut to two young boys slowly and steadily creeping through the halls of the house. The taller boy is holding a camera.

As they pass through the many rooms and hallways, they begin to fear that someone may be watching them.

Sure enough, just seconds later, two ghosts, one skinny and one fat, appear and make really scary faces. This, of course, scares the turkey out of the two kids, but while they're screaming, the ghosts take pictures of the kids with their own cameras.

Flash over to a nice, royalty-style room, where a girl ghost with purple hair tied into two ponytails and amethyst eyes (and who STRONGLY resembles Onpu) is looking over the pictures that the two ghosts have taken. She giggles with delight at the picture that the skinny ghost took, then flies over and kisses him on the cheek. This makes the skinny ghost do a little jig, and causes the fat ghost to pound the floor in a fit of jealousy.

The girl ghost flies over to her picture wall, which is filled with tons of pictures of scared kids, and tacks it to an empty space on the wall, still giggling.

Just then, all three ghosts hear a door opening near the entrance of the house. This attracts the attention of the jealous fat ghost, who sees a perfect opportunity to get in favor with the cute girl ghost. He dashes off, leaving the skinny ghost confused as to what the heck is going on.

Down by the front door, another flash of lightning illuminates the windows as the door slowly creaks open.

A few seconds later, the door opens wide enough to reveal Nick Kelly and Yuki Shinoya, the former of which looks ready for some exploration and the latter of which looks really freaked out.

"Scary... scary... creepy, scary..." Yuki babbles, in turn causing Nick to sweatdrop.

"You need to relax, Yuki-chan," Nick responds. "It's just an old, dusty mansion. What's gonna go wrong?"

"I've seen these kinds of mansions in the movies... they're always inhabited by lonely, vengeful souls of dead war generals and creepy phantoms..."

Yuki suddenly starts flipping out, flapping her arms around much like Hazuki does when she sees a ghost. "WHAT IF THEY WANT TO SUCK MY SOUL?! I'M YOUNG AND IN LOVE!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BECOME A LIFELESS SHELL OF MY FORMER SELF!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Yuki's tirade is interrupted when Nick grabs her by the shoulders. "Yuki-chan, you've been watching WAY TOO MANY of those cheesy horror flicks with Saiki-kun, haven't you?"

Nick takes a good look around the mansion. "I think this place is just _begging_ to be explored. Who knows what we're gonna find here?"

"Nick-kun, I'm still wondering just how you talked me into this," Yuki asks.

"You need to get over your fear of haunted houses. Saiki-kun's been trying to do that for years," Nick answers. "Believe me, Yuki-chan, all it is, is an old, dusty, abandoned mansion. And if there ARE any ghosts or things like that, as long as I'm around, _nothing's gonna hurt you, okay?_ Now let's do some exploring."

Reluctantly, Yuki follows Nick as he heads up the stairs towards the second floor. Back on the first floor, the fat ghost appears to have heard everything, cackling like a madman and formulating a devious plan.

On the second floor, Nick slowly opens the door to the dinette room, Yuki clinging to his free arm. Nick takes a look around, then enters the room with Yuki in tow.

As the two continue exploring, they pass by a mirror. Yuki turns towards her reflection, then screams really loudly. Nick dashes towards the black witch, wondering why she screamed, only to notice her reflection.

"Honestly, Yuki-chan," Nick groans, continuing through the room. Yuki turns back to her reflection, only to have it make a scary face at her. Yuki backed up in fear as the fat ghost from before makes a REALLY scary face. This is enough to make Yuki start screaming again. The fat ghost takes a picture of the screaming Yuki.

Moments later, we flash back to the girl ghost's room, where she's looking over the picture of Yuki. She giggles in approval, causing the fat ghost to strike a triumphant pose. The girl ghost tacks the picture to her wall, then flies over and kisses the fat ghost on both of his cheeks, causing him to melt into the floor.

Now it's the skinny ghost's turn to get jealous, growling loudly and storming off. This prompts the fat ghost to jog after his partner.

We now switch scenes to Yuki, who's sliding across the wall, only to bump into Nick and gasp loudly.

"Jeez..." Nick states to nobody in particular as he looks at Yuki and points to the nearby hallway with his thumb, signaling 'let's look over here'. Nick walks down the hallway, while Yuki tries to follow, only to get intercepted by the skinny ghost making yet another scary face, causing Yuki to scream once again. A flash of the camera takes another picture of the scared Yuki. This trend continues as Yuki treads through multiple areas of the house, only to be continually scared by the two ghosts. Through the ceiling, through a window, from a painting, from a dining room table, there doesn't seem to be any escape. With each scare, we can see more and more pictures of a scared Yuki piling up on the table of the girl ghost's room.

Just when it seems like Yuki can't take anymore, we see Nick tapping her on the shoulder. She turns around, only to have Nick shine his flashlight on his face and make a scary face of his own. That is about it for Yuki, who's eyes roll back into her head as she faints on the floor.

Nick suddenly looks confused, wondering what he did wrong. "Oops..." Nick states, scratching his head. The skinny ghost pops up and takes a picture of the unconscious Yuki.

Back in the girl ghost's room, she relishes in all the pictures of the freaked out Yuki, giggling like a giddy schoolgirl. Both of the guy ghosts look proud of themselves.

Just then, the girl ghost notices something amiss about some of the pictures. She slams her hand on the table and points at one of the pictures. The guy ghosts look at the picture, and only see a screaming Yuki... until they notice Nick in the corner of the picture, not looking scared at all.

The guy ghosts look like they're debating about something, then they turn to look at the girl ghost, who humphs and floats away.

Back to Nick and Yuki, who are exploring the top floor's hallway. Yuki perks up when she hears something clanking. When two suits of armor (with the two ghosts inside them) walk up, Yuki starts freaking out, only to stop when she notices Nick shaking a bit as well.

"Nick-kun?" Yuki asks, only to gasp in shock when Nick falls to his knees, still shaking.

The ghosts seem pleased with this turn of events, and get ready to snap pictures of a scared Nick. However, their moment is cut short when Nick looks out the window...

...and sees the full moon.

All of a sudden, Nick's body begins to shake violently as fur grows all over him, his teeth become sharp fangs, his hands become claws, and his whole body becomes more beast-like. Once the transformation is complete, Nick throws his arms out and roars loudly. This forces the ghosts out of their armor, and they unfortunately take pictures of their own scared selves before zipping off down the nearby corridor.

Nick just stares on, scratching his furry head. "What was that all about?" Nick asks in a deep voice.

Yuki shrugs her shoulders as if to say 'no idea'.

Back in the girl ghost's room, she can be seen having a laughing fit when she sees the pictures the guy ghosts took of their own scared selves. As the girl ghost flies off, much to the guy ghosts' dismay, they notice a picture of Nick making a face to scare Yuki. Knowing what they have to do, the two ghosts join hands and begin glowing with an eerie green aura.

Meanwhile, in the mansion's living room, Nick (still in his werewolf form) and Yuki are sitting by the fireplace, just taking a break from all of the crazy events.

"You know, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

Nick looked over towards the black witch.

"I think you look really cute as a werewolf," Yuki admitted.

If Nick's fur wasn't covering his skin, he would actually be blushing right now.

Just then, a massive green bull-like ghost busted through the floor, looking VERY angry.

"WILD ANIMAL SPIRIT!!!!!" Yuki exclaimed, ready to go berserk before Nick stops her.

"I've got this," Nick says, holding his furry hands into the air. The seven Majokai Crystals appear around him and circle him for a few seconds before absorbing themselves into him.

When the bright flash clears, Nick is back in his normal human body, but his hair has spiked up and turned a bright gold color, and his eyes had shifted to a bright emerald green.

"_Sugoi..."_ Yuki states in awe.

"Let's dance, ghostbusters," Nick challenges, shooting forward like greased lightning and kicking straight through the bull monster, splitting it into the guy ghosts from before. Nick took this opportunity to dart forward again, getting ever closer to the ghosts. The ghosts didn't even realize they'd taken a picture of Nick in his super form before he'd kicked them into the air again, sending them straight out of the house and into the sky of the night.

Nick can't help but smile. "Well, I guess that's over with."

Yuki sighs with relief now that the ghosts are gone.

Upstairs, the camera the guy ghosts were carrying falls in front of the girl ghost, who takes a look at the picture of Nick in his super form and sighs happily.

The next morning, everything is quiet and peaceful again as Nick (still in his super form) and Yuki exit the house.

"I hate to admit it, but that was actually pretty fun," Yuki admits.

"Told you, Yuki-chan," Nick responds. "The only way to conquer your fears is to face them head on."

"There's still one more thing I want to ask, Nick-kun," Yuki asks. "Why are you still in your glowy form?"

"I just figured I'd do something different. I'd like to see Mori-chan try to style THIS hairdo," Nick answers.

Yuki can not resist giggling at this.

Just then, the girl ghost from the night before floats over to Nick, looking at him dreamily and pointing towards her camera.

"I think she wants a picture, Nick-kun," Yuki notes.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nick sets up the camera. Once it's ready, Nick puts his arms around Yuki, and the girl ghost puts her arms around Nick.

"Okay, on three, say cheese whip!!" Nick explains.

"CHEESE WHIP!!!" Yuki and the girl ghost exclaimed just as the camera took their picture.

_~Fin~_


End file.
